darkbrightfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wróbelica Tano
Ogólne= Pełna Nazwa Wróbelica Cathaleya Tano Dead Wolf (skrót "Rube" i "Kat"). Frakcja do której należę brak danych '' Wygląd (twarz) Długie zafarbowane włosy na niebieski kolor (wcześniej rude), oczy w kolorze świecistego granatu. Wygląd (ubranie) Ciemno granatowa bluzka na ramiączka, czarne dżinsy, czarne niskie szpilki i "smycz" wokół szyi ( inaczej nie udało się tego nazwać xD ). Moce *Nieśmiertelność. *Niewidzialność. *Regenerowanie się. *Rozmawianie ze zwierzętami. *Super głos. *Zmiana w demona. *Przemiana w szynszylę i inne zwierzęta. *I inne bo dopiero je rozwija xD. Umiejętności *Szybkość *Zwinność *Nie potrzebuje broni by atakować i bronić się. Zwierzęta *'Śluzak: ' rodzaj: Infernus nazwa: Infor *'Poro ' nazwa: Pi-er Relacje Zasady Wróbelicy *Nie dziękuj za prawdę. *Po każdym uderzeniu oddawaj dwa razy mocniej, obojętnie czy to fizycznie czy emocjonalnie. *Bądź twarda i odważna ale nie zapominaj o ludzkich uczuciach. *Nikomu nie mów wszystkiego o sobie . . . NIKOMU! *Każda broń jest lepsza od pięści *Nie wszystkie kąflikty rozwiążesz pokojowo, czasami będzie potrzebna siła *Lepiej honorowo przegrać niż się tchórzliwie poddać '''Historia' Wróbelica nigdy nie znała ojca i matki, tylko swoją kuzynkę Lilkę razem się wychowały i mieszkały razem, teraz rozdzieliły się i każda przerzywa własne przygody. Wróbelica postanowiła odszukać ojca i gdy go znalazła była jednocześnie szczęśliwa jak przerażona gdzy się okazało że jej ojciec to Slender. Cytaty Ciekawostki *Jest królową jakiegoś tam królestwa o którym nic nie wiadomo. *Ciągle jej się zmienia osobowość np: z małej bezbronnej dziewczynki może się zmienić w porytego psychiką zabójcę z niego może się stać niegrzeczną dziewczynką i tak dalej i tak dalej. *Miała męża który próbował ją zabić kiedy dowiedział się że jest kosmitką. *Miała siostrę bliźniaczkę lecz ją zabiła gdzyż nie mogła pozwolić żeby ona zniszczyła ich królestwo. *Gdy zaczeła mieszkać ze swoim biologiczym ojcem (slenderem) on ją bił i wyzywał od "dziwek" "pierdolniętej suki" itp. *Jej ojciec dwa razy ją zgwałcił (mega brutalnie). *Powoli zaczyna ufać mężczyzną. *Ciągle się uczy nowych mocy. *Zabiła raz swego kochanka kiedy ona po prostu dostała orgazmu. *Wszyscy jej mówili z którymi spała że jest boginią sexu (Jej zamrły mąż Fleż, nażeczony Eli i zmarły kochanek Slind). *Była kiedyś związku z lesbijką. *Umie tańczyć na rurze. *Jej ojciec raz nagrał na kamerze jak ją gwałcił a ona go prosiła żeby przestał z łzami w oczach. *W wieku 5 lat zabiła wiewiórkę swoim uśmiechem o_O. *Miała nażeczonego czupacabrę która ciągle ją biła i poniżała tak samo jak jej ojciec. *Ma 3 blizny na ciele: 1 na połowę szyi od mocnego ugryzienia przez jej nażeczonego , 2 na udzie która jest w kształcie macki Slendere no bo gdy mieszkała z ojcem on ją z całej pety (całej siły) uderzyj ją w udo a 3 ma od Velcosa na policzku odciśniętą jego pięśc ( oczywiście przez przypadek ją "dostała" *Była kiedyś płatną zabójczynią przez 35 lat. *Kiedy śpi jej sny pokazują przeszłość i przyszłość. *Kiedyś ze swoją zmarłym mężem w pół godziny przerobili całą kamasutrę O_o. *Ma córkę która ma 20 lat i nazywa się Ahsoka Tano XD. *Jest Boginią wszystkiego na swojej rodzonej Planecie. *Imię Cathaleya ma po zmarłej matce gdzyż ona tak się nazywała. *Ciąża u jej rasy trwa 3 miesiące (czyli 3 dni). *Miała spieprzone dzieciństwo. *Jest Wanpiłakiem (połączenie Wampira i Wilkołaka). *Jedyną rzeczą jaka może ją zabić i uratować to jej druga połówka. *Walczyła kiedyś z Krawą Merry i wygrała. *W wieku 7 lat widziała na własne oczy śmierć swojej matki i do dzisiaj uważa że to była jej wina że nie żyje jej matka. *Mówi się że jej rasa jest rasą wszystkich ras jakie istnieją w wszechświecie. *Zna 136 języków. *Ma dość swego życia ale nie może się zabić, tylko jej miłość może ale pewnie tego nie zrobi. *U jej rasy dzieci, szybko rosną w ciągu tygodnia osiągają 7 lat tak może się dziać do 15 roku życia potem rosną normalnie. *Może zmieniać swój wygląd, rasę, formę i płeć. *Gdy wypije cole dostaje ataku energi/śmiechu/głupoty lub zachowuje się jakby była mocno pijana/naćpana ( zalezy ile wypije XD ) |-|Galeria= lol.jpg|Rube w formie syreny d.jpg|Demoniczna Rube pic17734702101913508063701.jpg|Rube jako mężczyzna g.png|Elfowa Rube 10441943_1492699024282131_1279677734212024137_n.jpg|Dorosła Rube Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Użytkownicy Kategoria:Dobro